my bleach story, the void my own creation
by Nightshadow shinobi
Summary: a story about the rivalry between the soul reapers and void reapers, chapter one.


I do not own bleach or any of the characters in the bleach series, the new characters I have added are my own creations; bleach is owned by shonen jump and VIZ media, I do not own them in any way.

A bleach parody

Chapter one:

The void introduced

The void...a place for souls to go who do not get guided to the soul society by the soul reapers...the people who guide the souls there are...the void reapers.

A young man dressed in black clothes with a red belt was walking down a corridor inside a large building. "Captain...oh captain...where are you sir?" Another person dressed in the same attire walked onto the corridor from an entryway. "Hey Kioku...did you lose your captain again?" Kioku turned to face the other young man "Huh? Hikari? What are you doing here? This is the squad six barracks? Aren't you the squad seven lieutenant?" Hikari walked towards Kioku. "Well...I came to see if you were doing ok; you were only promoted to lieutenant last week so I came to check up on you" Kioku looked at Hikari. "Thank you Hikari, but I'm doing fine...if I could just find the captain then everything would be perfect *Sigh*" Hikari stopped in front of Kioku. "Well... if everything is ok then I guess I have nothing to worry about..." Hikari looked up towards the platform above them. "Excuse me...Captain Shinobi... why are you hiding from your lieutenant?" A man with long brown hair covering one eye dressed in a black robe with a blue belt and white cloak that was draped over one arm with the number six written on it (in Japanese) jumped down from the platform. "Well...I am testing his ability to sense spiritual pressure; and from what I've just seen it appears he still has a few things to learn..." Kioku walked to the side of his captain. "Captain Shinobi! That wasn't very nice! Why do you keep hiding from me all the time? I may not be as strong as your last lieutenant but he and I were training partners for a long time, I know how sad you were at his death, but is that really a reason to keep hiding from me?" The captain looked at his lieutenant. "Did I say that was the reason that I was hiding from you? Kioku...do you think that I don't like you as my lieutenant or something? I could not have asked for a more loyal lieutenant than you even if I didn't like you" Then another man walked in through the door he had long blonde hair; was wearing black clothes with a blue belt and a white cloak that had a white hood, with the number seven written on it (in Japanese). "There you are Hikari...I've been looking for you everywhere" Hikari walked over to the young man. "My apologies captain...I came to check up on Kioku, but as he seems to be doing fine then maybe we should go captain. The captain and his lieutenant left through the entrance which they had come from. "Captain Shinobi?" "Yes? What is it Kioku?" Kioku followed his captain out of the entrance. "I'm sorry captain, I thought that you disliked me because of the circumstances of my becoming a lieutenant" The captain walked onto the walkway outside the barracks. "It doesn't matter Kioku...forget about it, I have to go, it's time for the captains meeting" The captain walked off and the lieutenant walked back to his office *I know the captain would never hate me...but still, I feel stupid for thinking such a thing, well, better get back to the office, got a lot of paper work to do" The lieutenant began to run and set off to his office.

Meanwhile in the squad one barracks.

All the captains were gathered around the head captain, the captain of squad one, Kataga Hakasura, the middle aged man who began the void, the oldest and by far the strongest void reaper of them all. "NOW! Let the meeting begin...squad two captain Shadow Shinobi, squad three captain Cygnus Kiara, squad four captain Hanario kibore, squad five captain Dokomura Dasiko, squad six captain Nightshadow Shinobi, squad seven captain Shairo Karoia, squad eight captain Yami Kageyama, squad nine captain Kagane Kistora and squad ten captain Sourao Katetso, you are the ten squad captains of the void, and right now we are faced with a grave problem, hollows with strange spiritual pressures have been popping up in the world of the living, the soul reapers are at a disadvantage and have not the abilities to deal with them all, so in order to protect the souls in the world of the living we must go and help them, squad six captain and squad two captain, you and your lieutenants will go there and help the soul reapers.

Shadow and Nightshadow walked towards the door and left the squad one barracks, they then went to find their lieutenants. "Kioku, come on, we're going to the world of the living" Kioku got up from his desk and placed the paperwork he was doing back on the desk. "Yes captain" meanwhile at the squad two barracks. "Hey...Hey Sharo, c'mon we have a mission" the young lieutenant jumped down and landed on the captain's shoulder. "Hey captain, where we goin today?" Sharo was only about 10 years old in age, even though he had lived for over 300 years, he had long white hair very similar to Shadow's accept Sharo's hair was tied back with a black ribbon. "We're going to the world of the living to help the soul reapers" "Yay, at last an exiting mission" The two captains met in front of the senkaimon that led to the world of the living, with their lieutenants behind them they departed for the world of the living.

Chapter 2

Soul reapers meet void reapers.

Coming soon.


End file.
